Illusions of the past
by MEXaRIcAN Devil666
Summary: Kero is missing, Sakura has grown up, so has Li. But just as passion runs wild, something happenes.


Illusions of the past  
  
Mexaricandiva666  
  
*****-*-*****************  
  
This is my 1st Cardcaptor Sakura, so , NO FLAMES!!!  
  
///////////**********************  
Sakura walked along the came beach, letting the wind comb her auburn hair. /I wonder if Kero is really going to come back? He's been gone a while. / She thought sadly, wiping the smile from her gentle face. Kero had gone off because he wanted a "Personal day", but he never came back. Sakura remembered when he wouldn't think of leaving her alone! "But I was just a kid." She said aloud. She had grown up quite a bit sense then, 10 years ago, her hair was now down to a little below her shoulders, she had gotten her curves, and a career, in which she was very successful. Sakura saw that the tide was coming in, which signaled the beginning of her day. She threw her body into motion and ran to her ocean side home. Quickly she threw on some clothes and pulled her hair back into a clip, she took a donut and realized. "I don't have to be at work for ten more minutes!" Caught up in her thoughts she had forgotten that work started later. Sakura plopped down on her couch and turned it to the news.  
  
"Today a strange phenomenon in Tokyo slowed down almost the whole city! It seems that people are going crazy by the day! Men and women have been getting into fights and wreaking most of the city, jumping innocent people! No one has a clue whats going on, no even the doctors examining the enraged people. The only thing any of them have in common is that all the women had auburn hair and green eyes. That's it for now, I'm Megami Hyokio." At that they went to commercials. /People going crazy? Something's really not right! / She thought seriously.  
  
L8er at Gemini Corp...  
  
Sakura walked into the office only to be welcomed by her life time friend, Tomoyo. "Ohayoo Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said with glee. Tomoyo had changed also, her hair was cut like her mother's, in fact, the company belonged to her! This was he mother's toy corporation. "Ohayoo Tomoyo-chan! What is my assignment for today?" Sakura asked. "Well," Tomoyo grinned widely ", you get to show around our new employee." Sakura was confused. "But... isn't that Kai's job?" Tomoyo giggled child like. "Oh, but this is just for you." She responded taking Sakura's hand. "Come on, I want you to see him!" said Tomoyo. "Don't you mean meet him?" Sakura asked being dragged like a rag- doll. Even after 10 years, they could still be so humble and child like.  
  
Sakura was taken to the front desk. "Ok Sakura, here is who you are to show around." Tomoyo said. She looked at the person. He stood a head taller than them both, a slider face with warm brown eyes and a mat of slightly messy brown hair. Sakura then gasped in disbelief. "SAYRON-KUN!" "Sakura?" He said breathlessly. Tomoyo stood there almost exploding with happiness. "Well, I'll see you two later! Try and behave!" Said Tomoyo running off to the elevator. "TOMOYO! COME BACK!" Cried Sakura frantically. She then realized that her friend wasn't coming back. /Aw man!/ "How have things been for you Sakura?" Li said. Sakura had forgot he was there! (Cue sweat drop!) Sakura turned around slowly. "Oh, things have been great, how about for you?" Sakura asked.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
A man hidden in thick shadows was anger by something. "What do you mean he wont give her location!" Demanded the man. "W-well we can only do so much! We can. However, get him to knock off potential suspects." Said a blonde woman shyly. "I DON"T CARE!" the man yelled throwing something, almost hitting the girl. "You get him to tell us where she is, or else." Said the man. "H-hai!" Said the woman backing out of the room keeping her head down. As the door closed the man said to himself, "I will find you yet, Kinomoto, Sakura."  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Ooooh, who is this mysterious man? Why does he want Sakura and whats the deal with LI AND SAKURA! All that and more when I get around to doing the next chappie! And that will happen if I get at least two R&R! PEACE! 


End file.
